When You Taught Me LofR SLASH
by TonicRebirth
Summary: Aragorn is remembering the fond days of his nobility , when he and his master would train and play in the forests and fields.


When You Taught Me ~ LotR

Legolas and Aragorn sat in the soft grass of the clearing , the sun shining down to warm their skin and lighten the air. The elf lay on his back , gazing at the cloudless sky. The man sat only a little ways away , his mind wandering , shuffling through thoughts and memories. The two of them listened to the sound of the wind shifting through the trees , the trickle of the nearby stream , the birds scratching at the earth. Aragorn noticed through his hazy mind a familiar sight.

"Legolas." He spoke , catching the elf's attention , "Look over there. In that tree."

Legolas leaned his head back , lifting slightly off the ground , to look in the direction his friend indicated. There , buried deep in the bark of a tree , an arrow sat.

"Huh. Isn't that strange." The elf muttered , laying straight once again.

"Quite. I never knew you to leave an arrow behind." Aragorn rested his head on his hand.

Legolas chuckled , "You sure that's mine ?"

" I can recall quite clear that very shot."

"Aragorn ?"

* * * * *

"Aragorn , you have to keep your elbow up."

Lord Legolas is amazing. Strong and brave and beautiful. I hope we can stay like this forever.

"Day Dreaming are we ," Legolas kneels before me , "Young master ?"

"Am not." I say quickly , I can feel my face redden.

Legolas extends his hand , I can feel his fingers ruffle my hair.

"You must practice now , dreaming will come later."

He doesn't know it but just being with him , like this , is a dream. He's always affectionate towards me , treating me kindly. He is patient and never loses his temper , he always let's me play after archery practice. One day , My bow and My arrow will steal his heart as his have mine.

"Come , Aragorn."

He wraps his arms around me and his hands grip mine , as I grip my bow. I pull the string , already fitted with an arrow , back. He guilds the end to the corner of my mouth. The other end of the arrow rests on my hand , and his. I can feel his chest to my back , my heart beats a bit faster.

"Line up the shot. Were do you want it to hit ?"

Where it can not.

"That tree , there." I adjust my aim , he sees where I want it to direct my shot.

"You have to know your bow -"

To know your arrow. Know how if feels to let the arrow fly. Know the feeling of it slipping through your fingers as it shoots forward. He's said this so many times before , but I never get tired of it. The intensity in his voice. He wants me to succeed. This arrow will hit it's target , and one day I will be able to steal his heart with it.

His hands let go of mine , he draws back slowly. I can feel the pull of the string of my bow , but it doesn't bother me. This arrow will someday-

-Whoosh-

I feel it slip through my fingers , the string sends my arrow flying straight and true. My bow lightens. I can feel my arrow flying through the air.

There ~ It made it. Just where it was sent. I did it !

"I Did It !" I turn towards my teacher , "Lord Legolas , I really did it ! It was perfect."

"It was." He leans forward to run his finger through my hair gently. "Good job Aragorn.

"Thank you." My cheeks are hot again.

* * * * *

"No. No , that one was mine." Aragorn spoke.

"What's gotten into you ?" Legolas sat up , his legs parting so he could look through them at the man.

Aragorn looked over at him , recalling another time when Legolas had laid there , just like that.

* * * * *

We finished practice already , my teacher lays on his back , staring at the sky. I was so happy when he told me that I had improved tremendously. But he said there was little more for him to teach me. I told him I wasn't good enough yet , I told him I still needed his help. He laughed and told me not to be silly. I don't understand , does this mean I won't see him anymore ?

I crawl over to him , his legs are parted and he lifts is head to smile at me. I love it when he smiles at me , so kind and sure. He gives me courage. I slip between his parted legs , resting on his stomach. He laughs , I can feel it against my chest and chin.

"Aragorn , what's the matter ?"

"I don't want you to go."

He sits up on his elbows , a worried expression on his face.

"You think because I have nothing more to teach you , that we shall not see each other again ?"

I bury my head in his stomach , nodding slightly. Once again his hand soothes me.

"Aragorn." He lifts my head so I look him in the eyes , "I will not leave you. Not now , not ever. I am binded to you , forever."

He leans forward , his long pale hair tickles my cheeks , and his lips press against my forehead.

"I love you." I whisper so quietly I know he can not hear.

* * * * *

Aragorn pulled out of his memories , regaining the present.

"If you don't want to tell me then fine." Legolas leaned back once more , his attention leaving the man.

Aragorn watched him for a bit before shifting onto his hands and knees , and crawling over to th elf slowly. Legolas looked at him , then smiled that smile Aragorn had loved since the beginning of their friendship. The man slipped between the other's legs , resting against his thighs. The elf reached down , stroking the dark hair that framed the man's face.

"Your getting to old for this , don't you think ?"

Aragorn pushed up till his face was level with Legolas` , his intense gaze fixed on the eyes of the elf. He leaned down quickly , capturing the other's lips. They stayed like that for some time , before Aragorn pulled back.

"Well , your definitely getting to heavy for this." Legolas smiled.

Aragorn smiled back , "Do you remember ?"

Legolas gazed at him meaningfully.

"Do you remember When you taught me?"


End file.
